deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Michael Altman
IampsThe people responsible were really, a splinter group of the then rulling government party`s. They assassinated Micheal Altman, and used his name to build out the religion Unitology. But to be used as a vessel for control and power over mankind. The main point is, Michael Altman was murderd, and his name used for dubious controling games. You could basicly say, as usual. :I bet they were a Communist party, lol. Is this fact stated in the book? --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. --LBCCCP 04:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) We need people to add everything back, someone decided to change the whole page to "gay"ProParkour 23:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) no more spam No more spam.... this is an important page that needs to be worked on. i will be one of those watching this page Beamonde 23:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) We need someone to watch this very closely and collect data and keep it safe because someone changed it to "gay" again! ProParkour 23:54, February 3, 2011 (UTC) My suggestion? Lock it. We really need to lock the most content rich pages as they're freakin' beacons to kids who think they're edgy by replacing it with a single word repeated several times. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 23:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : Also if any mods read this, block this bugger with the following IP: --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 00:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Date of Birth and Date of Death need looking at. Especially if the marker was found around 2300, do we know how long he was killed after finding the marker? How can he be born in 2300 and die in 2215? I've never heard of somebody dying before they are born. Well, what if the story involved time travel? Like Marty McFly almost got erased from existence cause he prevented his parents from meeting each other. And no, I'm not saying Altman is a time-traveler. I'm just pointing out a situation where a person can die before they're born. User:ZombieKilla726 04:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Altman's Prophecy Allright, it's pretty obvious that Michael Altman wasn't the prophet that Unitology claims he was. BUT, if you read Dead Space: Martyr, he has a dream about an armored figure fighting a Necromorph with some kinda weapon. Meaning that Altman had a prophetic dream about Isaac Clarke and the Second Aegis VII Incident. Anyway, the reason I posted this is this: Why did Altman have this dream in the first place? User:ZombieKilla726 04:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Isaac Clarke is the messiah? The second coming of Jesus, to save the galaxy from alien scum! Ah, the American dream...Iluvnecromorphs:) 08:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps Isaac will do something important, like destroying Black Marker, defeating EarthGov, or atleast the higher-ups, or that he has a high survival ratio, since after 2 outbreaks, he didn't even lose any bodypart. Also, he can destroy markers now, so 1st theory is more revelant to Altman and his experience. And his mental health is strong, since he's not immune, but he managed to resist dementia, and didn't descend into madness. Evil Walrus 09:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but still..After all the games and movies, I still wonder..why? Why is a simple engineer so godly against what is now a count of thousands of necromorphs? Plus is the fact that he's 43 years old. Sure, isaac did get military training before becoming an engineer, but its not like he was there for a long time or anything. Gabe Weller is only half (even less) of the man that isaac is. The only reason he survived the colony and the Ishimura is because he had help. Severed only lasts two chapters. He would've survived if the idiot hadn't taken his time beating the crap out of the guy that blew his leg off, instead of simple leaping out of the way.. And I have no idea about Lexine. She only survived with the help of Gabe And Earthgov. Even Earthgov is viscously and mercilessly slaughtered in the later chapters because of Isaac. And those were all soldiers, with the same pulse rifles that Isaac has in both games. Dismemberment or not, how did they get slaughtered? The pulse rifle isn't even meant to dismember limbs, buts still a really great weapon. And I was a bit disappointed of Dead Space 2. They made a big hype about dementia..There was barely any dementia, contrary to what the developers said. A few hallucinations here and there, but no totally insane dementia like the colonists had..No violent outbursts like Stross had, or what the colonists sent to the Ishimura had, making them beat themselves up. So what's so special about Isaac Clarke?--Iluvnecromorphs:) 11:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) As I said, he didn't have much violent outbursts, because his mental health is strong, he survived so far because he's lucky, and being primary protagonist makes him very lucky. As for pulse rifles, well, Sprawl security are far from bright: in Chapter 1, two officers fired at Isaac, but they hit the wall instead, and when one of them died, other walked to that very vent, and pointed a flashlight, and got killed too, Gunship was firing randomly at ground at the end of Chapter 4, and in Chapter 5, while it killed Daina and a henchman, it didn't even hit Isaac, while firing at him for like 20 seconds, and when Isaac was standing in front of him, it didn't hit him even then, in Chapter 13, they WARNED Isaac of their presence, while it was obvious that they want to kill him, they ordered Isaac to put down his weapons, gave him 2 seconds or so, then started shooting at him, they left the room with generator that kept them from Necros unguarded, and when dozens of Necros rushed in, not even one managed to hit ANYONE. The pulse rifle itself is VERY good at dismembering, since if you let yourself to be killed by riot line, they will tear you to shreds.The security team itself just sucks at surviving, except for Victor Barlett and Gabe(who didn't get out of the way of grenade), in Severed, you can see that these teams, most of them anyway, got killed in a matter of seconds, except for three humans, two of them being severly wounded, one of them wounding his leg and losing a gun. Isaac is special that he can destroy Markers, can understand them, can kinda resist hallucinations and,unlike 200 armed personel, can actually AIM. that's my 2 cents.Evil Walrus 12:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, that kind of makes it a disappointment..They made such a big hype about the dementia. I was hoping that maybe that meant that they'd have a whole chapter based off Isaac's dementia, in which he constantly sees dead bodies walking, Nicole, and a lot of other twisted macob stuff all throughout the chapter. And the EarthGov is just plain stupid. I thought the struggle between EarthGov and Isaac could've been more intense.Iluvnecromorphs:) 00:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Can Someone Confirm This? In the Trivia Section: "Altman's weapon he used to escape the outbreak was designated a plasma cutter but the way he used it it appeared to be more a plasma saw. Also when returning to destroy the Black Marker, Chava led Altman to his father's cache of weapons. Of the rifles and so forth, Altman prefers only the chainsaw there. Hence, Altman's favorite weapon against necromorphs is the Plasma Saw." Although there a few of grammatical errors and capitalization errors, I need to know whether the said fact is above is true. Just because Altman prefers the Plasma Saw, doesn't mean that he likes it. I could prefer a Desert Eagle over an Assault Rifle just because the situation may require it. So I am removing that until someone can confirm it. Supertologist 04:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Altman not Dead We all assume that Altman died when that Brute appeared to kill him. We do not know if he escaped or if he was removed from the room before it could reach him. He could have also been rescued by somebody.The Queen 00:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, it offically states that he was killed by the brute while the crazed craig and his lackies watched while drinking wine, but such details were just speculations or an attempt to misguide us from the truth until it is revealed. We might know more when dead space 3 comes out or some other novel. In my opinion, i think michael is killed and was turned into a necromorph later on, since thats the best possible outcome. we all know that they created that brute that killed altman. Musizlover2008, 09:52, March 15, 2012 (UK) He is dead. The first two pages of the book were Altman's fight against the Brute, where with a makeshift spoon-knife, he got to cut it. Sadly enough the Brute got a hold of Altman, lifted him up and tore him in two. You can know this is Altman by the fact that it's in a circular room just like in the end, there is a brute, and he is holding a knife, which he sharpened his spoon in to. So don't expect him back, unless as a hallucination from the Marker. , 19:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Altman not in character template Why is Altman not in the character template? And where should he be? Unseen/Mentioned only, or in the Dead Space 2 section since there's a bunch of statues of him in the Church of Unitology? Anthropologist or geophysicist I'm curious if there is really a conflict. I imagine it could be an aspect of his life that was twisted over the centuries by the Unitologists.--Darth Oblivion 09:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) This could also be a reference to Scientology founder and science fiction writer L. Rob Hubbard who claimed many occupations and multiple doctorates and like Altman said he was a Native American. The Youth Counselor (talk) 09:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC)